Long Lost Family
by White wolf of death
Summary: Here Bella finds out something that changes her life, who? well you have to read and find out.
Hey guys how are you doing? I hope you're doing well, and I made a new story I hope you like it.

Long Lost Family

(Bella's pov)

I saw a kid walking down the street as I cleaned up my shops front door.

"Sir?" I heard and turned to see the girl.

"Yes?" I asked and they held a comic to me and I looked at them then took a hold of the comic and looked at it.

"How much is it worth?" she asked and I looked at her, she was a bit shorter then I, well me being six feet even, her hair was short but brown just like how my hair is right now, and her eyes, they were green, like my ex-wife eyes.

"...How much do you think it's worth?" I asked and she looked at my lunch bag then at me.

"...Something to eat." she said and I smiled then grabbed my bag and handed it to her and she looked at me.

"Th-thank you." she said then I looked at the date of the magazine and stopped her. she looked scared as I stopped her, so I took my hand off and I looked at her.

"The date on the magazine was from the fifties...it's worth more then just a lunch." I told her and she looked at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked and I smiled.

"It's worth more then just a lunch, as in you can have money to...this particular comic was one of fifteen as well...the fact that this is in great condition...its worth around...a few thousand dollars." I said and she looked at me surprised.

"...Thanks but...you can keep the money...a lunch is fine for me." she said and I looked at her.

"Then how about this...Would you like a job?" I asked.

"...You don't even know me." she said and I looked at her.

"The fact that you're turning down thousands of dollars and only accepting a lunch...most kids would have argued and tell me it's worth more and try and fight me...you're a good kid." I said and she smiled.

"Are you serious?" she asked and I nodded then she hugged me.

"Thank you so much." She said and I patted her back.

"Just one question." I said and she looked at me.

"Well actually two questions." I said and she nodded.

"Sure anything." she said and I looked at her.

"...What's your name kid?" I asked.

"Renesme...it's both my grandmothers name put together on my mothers and fathers side." she said and I smiled a bit.

"That's a beautiful name." I said and she smiled.

"What's your second question sir?" She asked and I rubbed my neck.

"Where is your mother at?" I asked and she looked at the ground shifting her feet.

"She...passed away a few months ago." she told me and honestly, my heart broke hearing those words come out of her mouth.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss...I bet she was a wonderful woman." I said and she nodded.

"She told me stories about my dad." she said and I looked at her.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I...I don't know to be honest...my mom said he had left to join the military but...she said he didn't feel...man enough for her...so he left her before she could say anything about being pregnant...she always said he would come back to help raise me." she said and I looked at her sadly.

"You can...You can stay with me if you'd like." I said and she looked at me.

"No it's to much." she said and I stopped her.

"Not to much at all kid trust me." I said and she smiled and I invited her in, you see my shop was two stories high and the top section was where I lived, so that I could stay close to my shop.

"Thank you so much sir...what's your name if I may ask?" she asked me and smiled.

"Bell...or Bella." I said and she looked at me.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Yes, Bella...I was born different then others." I said and she nodded.

"It's strange...my mother had said my father liked to be called Bell." she said and I smiled then nodded.

"Very strange indeed," I told her and smiled then I made us some dinner since it was six and I always had dinner at six.

"Thank you Bell you don't know how much this means to me." Renesme said and I nodded.

"I know it means a lot...to help people is what I did when I was a soldier." I told her and she looked at me.

"What did you do in the military?" She asked.

"Was a doctor...saved and lost a lot of people...after being a doctor I was in the infantry...thought I could help even more for some reason...I did save lives still on the front line...my buddy Jacob...he almost died from to much blood loss and one idiot was just looking at him not knowing anything." I said and she looked interested in my story.

"That's dumb of him, I thought you needed to know some form of medical training?" She asked.

"Oh yes even when you're not a doctor you need to know enough to keep them alive and bring them back to the medical tents at least...but I had more experience withing my fifteen years." I said.

"Th-that's how old I am." she said and I looked at her.

"Strange." I said but she smiled and so did I, she asked me all about my stories and I asked her about her life and about her mothers, she never gave me a name though, and I didn't ask, she's been living with me for a year and a half now, I enrolled her into high school and helped her as much as I could. It was around five when I got home from a doctors appointment when I had see some strange people in my store they were wearing black all over I walked in quietly and grabbed the bat that was at the side of the door. There were two men holding guns at Renesme asking for her to open the safe, she refused and they yelled at her so I came up from behind the men.

"I suggest you boys back off before I smash your fucking faces in." I said and they turned to look at me.

"Oh yea?" The short one said and I smirked as I lifted the bat up and laid it on my shoulder and glared.

"Yea." I said and the man pointed the gun at me and I looked at him.

"You're gonna kill me?" I asked and he looked confused and his friend pointed the gun at me to, Renesme looked so scared and I wish I had installed that security system.

"Yea and then that bitch once she opens the damn safe." The taller one said and I glared at him.

"Don't call her a bitch you low life scum." I said then swung the bat and hit him in the legs the gun went off into the air and the short man looked at me, he looked terrified when he saw me and he ran off and I glared at the man on the ground as he held his leg in pain and I handed Renesme my phone.

"Call nine one one." I said and she nodded as she did so and I looked at the man as he cried.

"YOU BROKE MY LEG I'LL SUE YOUR ASS!" He yelled and I smirked.

"Oh really now? you broke into my store and was trying to rob the place pointing a wepon and that girl...see how well you'll be doing when the cops see the security tape kid." I said the pointed to the camera and he laid his head back and whimpered in pain. The cops came and took our statements and then took the criminal to the hospital for the leg I broke.

"Bell...I'm sorry." Renesme said and I patted her back.

"You did nothing wrong." I told her then took her inside and she looked at me.

"Bell." she said and I looked at her.

"You did nothing wrong Renesme you did good...you're a good girl." I told her then I locked up for the night and we both ate dinner and went to bed just like we always do.

-1 year 6 months later-

(Renesme's Pov)

I was working at Bells' story, I'm surprised that he still let me run the place after the robbery that happened a year and a half ago, Bell had left me in charge longer then usual, sometimes he would't come home for days and it worried me a lot.

"Renesme Swan?" I heard and turned to see a man in a suite.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked at the man a bit worried.

"...I'm...I'm Bell's attorney." he said and I looked at him.

"Is Bell ok?" I asked and he looked at me sadly then pulled out an envelope from his coat pocket and handed it to me and as I took it he spoke.

"Bell said...that he hopes you can forgive him." He said then walked out of the store and I looked at the envelope then at the time, it was five so I locked the door then opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Renesme, I am sorry to be telling you all of this in a letter please do forgive me. Renesme with all of the stories you've told me of your mother you never once told me her name. But I know who she was, her name was Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Swan. a very long name but she took pride in those names, Brandon was who her original family was named, Cullen was for her adoptive parents, and Swan...Swan was the name of the man she married...you never knew my last name but you should know that it is Swan. Alice and I had gotten married on July 5th 1985, I had joined the military as a doctor because of Alice's father Mr. Cullen and your mother loved to help people so much." I said and I wiped my eyes of tears.

"I had thought that I wasn't man enough for your mother and I regretted leaving her. leaving you. I'm so surprised that she told you about me at all. and I loved her more for doing so. I've always loved your mother so much." I said and cried more.

"I remember when we were in high school and I would joke around with your mother. I loved her so much even before she knew she loved me, sorry for changing the topics so much Renesme. Anyway when you told me about your childhood I knew Alice raised you with love and kindness, I knew she loved you more than anything in this world. Probably more then me. Though I cant complain since I left her and you, I will never forgive myself for that. but when you came up to me that day with the comic and I saw you, well. You looked so much like your mother. Her height, her hair style, you have her artistic talent." I said then changed to the next page.

"But you have both our kindness, you thought of others before yourself. Your mother raised you right kid. I had no part so I can't take credit. I took care of you for only three years or more. maybe I told you this before my passing or maybe not I don't know, but if I didn't well your mother is probably kicking my ass right now as you read this. and it's ok to laugh at that. Renesme I love you and I want to give you something. In this very envelope is a key, this key is to a bank safe box, the deed to the store and home, it's fully paid off so you don't have to worry about payments except for the water and electric, there's also fifty thousand dollars and another key, this other key is to mine and your mothers old cabin we bought for our honeymoon, we loved it so much that we bought it to take family trips in. Your mother and I both made an agreement to give the cabin to any of our kids, seeing as you are our only child it's yours now. I loved spending time with you Rensesme and I'm so sorry I wasn't in your life for so long, I'm not asking for forgiveness but if you are forgiving me then thank you. Oh and tell Leah, she has my blessings, just in case." I said then looked for another page but that was it then I heard knocking and saw my girlfriend Leah so I opened the door for her and let her in.

"Hey aren't you suppose to be making dinner?" She asked and I looked at the clock to see it was six.

"I...Sorry I just found something out." I said.

"Oh?" She asked and I nodded.

"Just found out who my dad was." I said.

"Who? I want to ask him something." She said with a smile.

"Sorry but...My dad passed away." I said and she looked at me sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry for your loss Renesme." She said and hugged me then rubbed my back gently and I smiled a bit.

"But he did say...you have his blessings, just in case." I said and Leah looked at me shocked.

"How did he know me?" She asked.

"Bell...the owner of this shop...he was my dad." I said as I handed her the letter and she read it.

"Wow." she said and I nodded.

"Least I got to meet my father, that is I got to meet him as a friend." I said and smiled a bit.

"Your mom's probably having a field day with him right now." She said and I smiled.

"I think she's probably hugging him right now." I said then smiled at Leah.

"So what were you going to ask my father?" I asked and she blushed and looked at me.

"I was going to ask for his blessings, and after seeing the letter...he's ok with it." Leah said then kissed me.


End file.
